


Payment for Freedom

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Spanking, OC, OC is left unsatisfied, Trapper - Freeform, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	Payment for Freedom

Her heart was racing, threatening to jump out of her chest at any moment.

It was almost impossible to get her hands to stop shaking long enough to repair the generator in front of her.

Her glasses were smudged with blood, dirt, and just finger prints from her desperate attempts to keep them on her face whenever she had to run.

She had only just woken up here in this strange place. She thought she was alone at first. But after a while of walking around absently, she saw someone, crouching off in the distance. She was going to approach them when she saw a beast of a man stalk towards that person’s hiding place. He swung his bloody cleaver, clipping the crouching person in the back, and the scream that tore itself from their throat revealed them to be a young man. She watched in horror as the chase began, pallets being thrown down in attempt to slow the beast, the injured man groaning as he ran for his life…

She hid away after that, always making sure the coast was clear before leaving her hiding place. She had watched someone start to work on the generator that she now was repairing, and she had gotten the basic idea of what to do. So, when the beastly man came and chased off the young man, different from the one she had seen before, she slipped out of hiding and began to pick up where the man left off.

She had almost messed up more times than she would have liked to admit.

The only times in which she would leave the generator would be if someone screamed off in the distance, from which she learned was a result of being forced onto what appeared to be a rather large meat hook, or if she suspected the killer, as she now realized he was, was nearby.

She had already watched someone get cut down in front of her. She had already stepped unceremoniously into a bear trap twice, with the same leg, no doubt. She had wiggled free of his grasp twice now.

She was the only one left.

She wasn’t sure what happened to the others. She just knew that they were more than likely dead, if not bleeding out somewhere unable to recover.

The generator was almost done. It should have been the last one they needed to escape, or she needed, rather. Just another ten seconds… That was all she needed to-.

She froze. Did she hear him? Was that the sound of dead grass crunching underneath his feet?

She immediately withdrew from the generator and hid inside one of the lockers in the room, a hand firmly placed against her mouth to keep her from panicking.

 _You can do this, Carol. Just keep quiet. He won’t hear you if you just keep quiet_ , she thought to herself.

Her green eyes watched as he stormed into the room, looking around for a moment before huffing to himself. He placed a bear trap right in front of the locker she was in before placing one in front of the other locker. He then went over to the generator at the center of the room and began to kick it, damaging it, ruining a bit of the progress that she had worked so hard to make. He then stormed off, leaving her alone in her hiding place. She waited for a few minutes before slowly opening the door, looking around for a better view. There was nothing to be seen, or heard, of the man.

Carol eyed the generator and swallowed, taking a single step out. By the time she remembered what he placed there in front of the locker, it was too late. The cold, hard steel of the trap clamped down _hard_ around her calf. She bit back a scream, her heart almost stopping right then and there in her chest. Breathing hard, she immediately set to work on trying to pry the steel teeth from her flesh. She could hear him coming. He had been much closer than she thought. The sudden rush of adrenaline forced her to try harder, to pull harder at the trap.

It was too late.

His cleaver struck her in the back, tearing through her sweater. She screamed, collapsing to the ground with her calf still trapped. He bent down and opened it with a single hand, freeing her bleeding limb before grabbing her and lifting her up over his shoulder.

She wiggled and wiggled, fighting as hard as she could against his hold. His hand gripped her ass some just before he dropped her to the ground. Before she could crawl far, he dropped his cleaver and bear traps, kneeling behind her. He then wrapped a large, calloused hand around her uninjured leg and pulled her back against him some. He lifted her injured leg before he released the other one, staring down at her through his mask.

A whimper escaped her as she glanced back, unsure of what it was that he had planned. Was this some form of torture that he liked to do to his final victims? And if so, what even _was_ it? The possibilities ran through her mind as to what it could be, but one possibility that _didn’t_ go through her mind quickly jostled her out of her thoughts. She watched in horror as he lifted his mask some, bringing her leg up to his face before he dragged a long, wet trail along her wounds, lapping up the blood that was there. He was… caressing her leg, as though afraid to break it, and yet he held it with a firmness that forced her in place.

One thing was clear.

With the look in his eyes, she knew what was about to happen, whether she wanted to admit to it or not.

He was going to have his way with her. She was new, someone he had never seen before, and he was hungry.

Bloodlust could only carry a man so far, after all.

He pulled away from her leg, licking his lips. “Cooperate and I’ll let you live,” he grunted in a low, husky, raspy voice. “Got it?”

Carol swallowed, nodding nervously. She wanted to live, more than anything. And if it meant giving up her virginity? She would do it. “J-just… b-be gentle, p-please…” she whimpered softly.

“Oh, I can’t promise you anything like that,” the man chuckled, rubbing her thigh. “But I suppose I can try if you behave.” A crow cawed at them from nearby. He scowled some and shooed it away. It shook its head and took off. “Let me lay out some ground rules. First and foremost, don’t hold back. I love hearing screams, and sex is definitely no exception. Second of all, we fuck how _I_ want to fuck. Deal?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Carol nodded. She shivered some at the low chuckle that rumbled from his chest.

“Good girl.” With that, he returned to licking her wounds, rubbing her thigh almost soothingly. Carol wouldn’t dare admit it, but she was getting turned on by his actions. She buried her face in her arms in shame. Oh, if the others saw her now, they would have been disgusted for sure. She let out small whimpers, occasionally flinching whenever he dipped his tongue into her wounds rather than just over them. When he was done cleaning the wounds from her leg, he lowered the limb until it rested by its counterpart. He then pulled at her pants, yanking them down just over her ass, revealing the white panties and plump, firm ass that hid beneath. His fingers rubbed and kneaded at the mounds of flesh, drawing out soft moans from the woman. When he slapped one cheek, it caused her to jump in surprise, her eyes wide as a strangled gasp escaped her. He had _not_ held back, spanking her once again, this time, even harder. She hissed and whimpered in pain, feeling her ass sting more than she was comfortable with.

He pulled her panties down to join her pants, once again kneading her now bare ass before once again spanking her, this time on the other cheek. She squirmed and whimpered. He held her in place with one hand as he brought the other down over her ass once more. She cried out, trembling some. When he started to simply rub her reddened cheeks, she forced herself to relax. She let out a small sigh when he leaned over her back, licking at the long gash he had made along her back. It wasn’t that deep, but it had been enough to hurt. The cool yet warm feeling of his tongue felt almost welcome against her burning flesh. She gasped softly and bucked her hips when she felt his fingers become adventurous, dipping just under her ass to her wet pussy, slipping between the slick folds. The friction felt better than what she had been anticipating, her hips rolling some to get more of it. Something of which he was happy to give her, rubbing her harder and just the tiniest bit faster as he focused on lapping at the wound across her back.

She didn’t notice it at first when he started to kiss along her spine, not until his breath was against her bare ass. He forced her hips up, leveling himself with her pussy before taking it greedily into his mouth. She gasped sharply, moaning ever so softly as she rocked her hips back into his mouth and fingers, panting softly. Her voice seemed so small as she begged for more, as she begged for release. He pulled away, though, drawing a whimper from her. Glancing back, she blushed heavily at the sight of him unhooking his butcher’s apron, biting at her bottom lip slightly.

When he managed to get the blasted thing undone, she drank in his slowly revealing flesh, burnt and charred, dirty, his stomach taut and muscular. Once the apron was off of his crotch, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was large, his girth impressive. He wasn’t inhumanly large, but it was enough that she knew that it was definitely going to hurt. And the fact that he didn’t seem to bother with prepping her? Oh, she knew that she would be screaming, alright.

He took his cock into his hand, stroking it leisurely before pressing it almost teasingly against her entrance. He rubbed her cock all along her wet pussy before slowly deciding to push inside of her, grunting some at the tight fit. Carol was grateful that he didn’t just shoved it in all at once. He pushed in, little by little, rubbing the small of her back to make her relax despite her tensing up. Eventually, he was entirely inside of her, hilting all of the way, and he groaned in bliss. She had a few tears rolling down her face from the pain, but she had forced herself to keep calm. It could have been so much worse, and if she wanted to walk out of the trial without too much pain shooting between her legs, she needed to keep calm and relaxed. He waited for a moment before moving, and when he did, she tightened around him, moaning softly.

He gripped her hips, pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained inside of her. He then slammed back inside of her, his groan of pleasure matching her surprised moan. He did this a few times over before beginning to set up a normal pace, thrusting his hips against her own, leaning over her to apply more leverage as he fucked her tight pussy nice and hard. Her moans were loud, just as he had wanted. When he started to kiss her neck, she had tilted her head, giving him more room to do so. He sucked on the tender flesh, leaving large, dark hickies all over her neck and shoulders. He was marking her, she realized through her lust filled haze. He was marking her as his prey.

Reaching underneath the front of her sweater with one hand, he began to knead and fondle her bra cladded breasts. He was rough with the small mounds of flesh, squeezing them almost painfully and yet pleasurably. He pushed her bra up to have access to her breasts, taking her nipples, one after the other, and pinching them, rolling them between his fingers and tugging on them some. Each motion was met with either a pained whimper or a pleasured yet hesitant moan. He began to piston his hips harder and faster, panting hard into her ear. When he came, he hilted himself all of the way inside of her, holding her close and making sure that she was angled so as to not allow even a single drop of cum to escape her. Once he was done, he pulled out, panting a little. He spanked her ass one more time, a sign that he was finished with her.

Carol, feeling mildly annoyed and frustrated that she had been so close to release and yet not receiving it, scrambled up as fast as she could. When she felt the cum drip from her pussy, she flinched ever so slightly. It was not the best feeling in the world, at least in her mind. She let it drip out before she pulled her pants and panties back up. She fixed her bra and sweater before booking it for the exit. When she was through, she looked back to see the Trapper staring at her from afar, a smirk underneath his mask. She saw him fix it before he, along with everything else, faded into the fog around them. She kept running until she saw the campfire.

Part of her hoped to never have to do that again.

Another part of her wished for it to. And the worst part? _It didn’t exactly have to be the Trapper that fucked her senseless_.


End file.
